


>>New Game +

by thepromiseimadetoyou



Series: Lives Continue Even in Absence [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Persona 4, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Tales of Xillia, Vocaloid, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepromiseimadetoyou/pseuds/thepromiseimadetoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home console gaming is very different from an arcade. For one, the characters get more down time. Two, only one game can be played at a time. Three, and most importantly, unlike an arcade it's very rare for characters to leave. Friendships forged here can last player lifetimes.</p><p>A look into the daily lives of the characters from a household's group of game consoles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>>New Game +

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of oneshots set in the same console group.

“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. It's killer being forced to redo it over and over and fail every time.”

Several conversations like this can be overheard throughout the room. Said room is rather large and rectangular in shape, and along the longer wall opposite the door is a bar. The wall behind it is an enormous one-way screen. Data comes in, but nothing comes out.

The Sensor Bar is a popular hangout for the console characters because unlike the power strip, from here they can see their players during free time. And not only does it have a bar for characters whose programmed age is legal for drinking, but there are plenty of non-alcoholic things served as well, and good down-time activities surrounding the main bar. It is after all part of the Wii. Casual gaming at its finest.

Currently occupying one of the front tables, as they are not old enough for alcohol, are a hedgehog, and a teenage boy.

“Yeesh. Least she'll get you past it eventually. I mean she has to with that much practice.” the boy smiles, hoping his words are reassuring. He's always been bad at this sort of thing. “It _is_ the girl right?”  
“Yeah it's the girl. She's the only one that likes me in this house. Even if she does play as Vyse more.”  
“I dunno if that sucks or I should be glad you have a dedicated player.”  
The hedgehog laughs. “I'll go for selectively dedicated. She hasn't touched your game in months.”  
The teen knows it's a teasing remark but he gets defensive all the same. “No but her brother has! She just got stuck. Besides, I'm part of an RPG. Your game is just 'run as fast as you can and break a robot or two.' RPGs are harder.”

A man at the bar cuts in, “Yosuke's right. Your game is easy compared to ours.”  
Yosuke grins. “See? Alvin agrees with me.”  
“Actually I'm the Sonic from the racing game. My game is 'drive, fly, and go boating as fast as you can and knock the others off the track'.”  
“Oh close enough. I can't tell you two apart! You're the same character but from different games! It's gets confusing.”  
“Says the guy whose game involves duplicate characters.”  
“Hey. Shadow me has yellow eyes. Easy to tell the difference.”  
Alvin sets his empty glass down and gets off the bar-stool to join them at the table. “Yeah but only because you're a JRPG character like me. Large anime eyes. You can't tell Lightning's eye color from a distance.”

At the mention of her name the pink-haired girl a few tables down snaps her head in the direction of the group, but is brushed off by Alvin's comment, “Easy, we're not talking trash about you. Just RPG comments.” A pause. As an afterthought, “You wanna butt in?”

She shakes her head, mouths 'no' and returns to watching the door. Most of the bar knows her as the type who doesn't seem to get out of her game's mindset much. Even during downtime she's always on edge.

And just then the door opens. Lightning's hand goes straight to her sword before she reminds herself that she's not in her game right now. It's safe. Entering the room is a group of people with an unnatural spectrum of hair colors.

“Speaking of anime style, the embodiments just walked in.” Alvin retorts.

The group mostly sticks together and heads for a table except for the brunette in red making a beeline for the alcohol counter. The blue-haired young man in the coat and scarf watches, then calls after her. “Ah, Meiko! Ask if they have ice cream!”  
“Master just gave you ice cream before she quit!”

Obviously he's not going to get any help from her. He makes a beeline for the bar as well and leans on the counter next to Meiko. “Do you have any ice cream today?” he asks the bartender, a slightly unkempt man in a suit, who also does not seem very pleased about his shift today. The Sensor Bar relies on volunteer work from characters willing to run the place, but his attitude makes it pretty clear someone volunteered him without asking him first.

The bartender sighs. “You ask that every time, even when I'm not running the counter. You got an addiction or something? Yeah, we've still got ice cream. What do you want?”  
He grins eagerly. “Vanilla please!”  
The man kneels to grab a container from the small freezer under the counter, all the while grumbling about how protagonists never get forced into bar duty. He comes back up with a tub of vanilla and hands it to the blue-haired young man. “Here you go, uh, what's your name?”  
“Thank you! I'm Kaito. Meiko and I here are from Project Diva. It's the rhythm game for the Playstation 3.”  
The man gives a vague nod. “Rings a bell. Anything for you, young lady?” he asks Meiko in a much happier tone.  
Now it's her turn to be eager. “Sake. Lots of it.”

“You really should cut down your intake. One of these days you might be too drunk to dance and the player will notice.” mentions a blonde woman in a blue dress at a table several feet away. She is with several other girls who all seem to be passing the time by drawing.

Meiko shrugs off the comment. “Right, you don't drink. You wouldn't know. It leaves my system when they start up the game. Clean reset and all.”

The woman takes the knowledge in stride and returns her attention to her tablemates. A much younger blonde girl in a white dress puts a sketchbook in the middle of the table. “Ta-da!” Beaming, she looks to another girl about her age with an elegant dress and pointy ears.

The other girl picks it up and tries to hold back a squeal. “Namine, this is perfect! I'm sure Link will love it. Thank you!”  
“You're welcome.” Namine replies. “I've gotten really good at spiky hair.” While Zelda rushes off to show Link the picture, Namine turns to the oldest one at the table, the one who had warned Meiko about the sake. “What about you, Rosalina? How's your picture?”

Rosalina flips her page over to reveal a space scene. “I based it off my own game but I would like to gift this to Maria.”  
A young girl who looks like a mini Rosalina (blonde hair, blue dress) gasps. “Really?!”  
“Why not? You're from space in your game as well, aren't you?”  
“Yes, but I wasn't expecting a gift. Thank you very much! I'll hang it up in my room. I can't wait for Shadow to see it!”

Off in the corner a certain Hyrulian protagonist is busy watching the players through the wall-sized screen when his princess taps his shoulder and hands him a paper. It's a drawing of him done in crayon. The style is easily recognized. Only Namine and Nanako use crayons, but this is beyond Nanako's skill level. Had Zelda really asked the artist girl for this? It's... Well it's kind of flattering. He breaks out into a grin and hugs her. He would say thank you, but his code doesn't have any proper voice files to alter into un-programmed speech like everyone else. He only has fighting noises. Ah, the curses of being a silent protagonist.

TELEVISION ACTIVE

He startles and lets go of Zelda when the voice kicks in. It comes from everywhere and although loud and unexpected every time, it's very useful. It acts as a kind of alert system to get the right characters where the need to be in time for the players to start the game.

One of the players gets very close to the television, and by proxy, the Sensor Bar screen wall. It's kind of terrifying when they do that. They're enormous through that screen! Looking at them through the tv makes it less scary but they're still pretty huge. 

It's the younger boy this time. He looks to be fiddling with something below the screen.

XBOX 360 ACTIVE

GAME DISC CHOSEN

TALES OF VESPERIA

GAME DISC REMOVED

A man in a brown jacket, sitting at a table with a teenage boy and a blue animal looks up when he hears what disc was removed. “Oh yeah, I'd forgotten a new Tales game joined us. I should probably get Milla and Jude over there to say hi. Make friends with the protagonist and all that.”

XBOX 360 SHUT DOWN

PLAYSTATION 3 ACTIVE

GAME DISC CHOSEN

PROJECT DIVA F

ALL PROJECT DIVA F CHARACTERS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR CONSOLE'S HARD DRIVE

The rainbow-haired group regathers and says their goodbyes to everyone in the room as they exit. The girl with teal pigtails can be heard sighing. “He's probably going to try and beat Sadistic Music Factory on Extreme again. He's been trying for days now.”

The boy of the blonde twins frowns at her. “Why are you upset about that?”  
“Don't take it wrong, I'm ecstatic he likes me so much! I'm just not excited about doing the same PV for hours on end another time.”

“At least you get played for hours on end.” mutters the blue-haired young man.  
The pigtailed girl playfully shoves him through the doorway. “You do too, Kaito! You're the girl's favorite. She just prefers pampering you in your room.”  
The girl of the blonde twins is already halfway down the hall and shouting at them. “Hurry up slowpokes! Move move move! Or they'll think there's an error in loading! Get going!”

The travel distance from the Wii to the PS3 is made short by the vehicle that gets them there. Once in the hard drive the game properly starts up, and on the main menu screen the last character played is the one displayed. 

Miku looks at the excited boy on the other side of the screen. Her pose is meant to face the player, so to him it's just part of the game. To her it's a sense of pride. He always chooses to play as her, and yes doing the same dance for hours is annoying, but this player cares about her. It's heartwarming.

_All right, let's play!_


End file.
